The Sweet Morning After
by ME132
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen the morning after their wedding a short piece of work full of love, fluff, laughs, a bathtub and a bucket of cold water all for your enjoyment. REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't not own lord of the rings- just borrowing the characters for mine and of course your enjoyment  
  
Summary: the morning after the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen.just a bit of fluff  
  
Aragorn woke and looked down at the angel in his arms. For the first time in decades they no longer had to awake in their separate beds. They were now wed and their love was known throughout his-no their entire kingdom. Now Arwen sat beside him as Queen.  
Arwen laid curled up beside him, her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his bare chest. Aragorn smiled at the sleeping figure of his wife and sighed. He couldn't ask for anything more to make him happier, they were married and that was all that mattered. He gently brushed a piece of hair from her beautiful alabaster face and placed it back behind her pointed ears that he loved so much. He loved everything about her.  
He felt Arwen snuggle closer to him and murmur, 'Aragorn' before she rolled over facing her back to him. Aragorn smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before getting out of bed and heading towards the bath. Thankfully a smart maid had already drawn one and the hot steamy water filled the large tub to the brim. Aragorn sighed as he merged his body into the sizzling water.  
A few minutes later Arwen awoke she rolled over to the warm part of the bed where her husband had laid moments before. She sighed and thought of the night before. It had been-interesting, to say in the least. After nearly 50 years of waiting they had finally been able to please each other- without boundaries. Arwen felt herself blush, thinking back to last nights activities. She could hear Estel in the next room and she smiled to herself. Silently she left the bed and crept to the bath chamber. To Aragorn's back there was a bucket of cold water to cool the bath if it were to get too hot. Arwen, however, had in mind, another purpose for it. She picked up the bucket and stalked towards her completely unaware husband. When she was right behind him she emptied the bucket over his head.  
Aragorn shouted out when the icy water struck him. He turned around to Arwen with such a look of adorable amusement on her face. He felt himself forced to smile-a little. "Undomiel-" he said with a growl. Arwen felt her tight lip slowly curl upwards into a grin, and then burst in to a fit of uncontrollable giggles at her husbands 'drowned rat' appearance.  
Aragorn slouched back into the water and spoke, "Go ahead and laugh. I'm sure that you find this MOST amusing." That only triggered his dark haired queen to laugh even harder. He shook his head and then without warning shot out of the water and grabbed his wife around the waist, pulling her in to join him. Arwen shrieked before she was pulled under, when the couple broke surface she sputtered as she wiped the water from her eyes. It was now Aragorn's turn to laugh as he watched Arwen's attemption to get her wet long hair from her eyes. She finally gave up and scowled at him.  
"ARAGORN ELESSAR TELCONTAR!" she cried, "I will have you know that you just completely ruined my new robe. It was a wedding gift from Eowyn!"  
Aragorn seized his laughter and pulled his stubborn betrothed into his lap and embraced her from behind. "That's all right." He spoke quietly into her hair. His hands reached to undo the front of the robe and let the wet fabric slide down her shoulders, "You look better without it anyway." He finished hotly.  
Arwen smiled slyly and turned to face Aragorn, "Elessar." She spoke softly, "I do not believe that our first argument as man and wife is the time for this."  
"Well I am the king." he spoke, kissing her neck, "and you are under my rule."  
Arwen gave him an eyeing look, "Well I am the Queen and the King should always respect his-" her voice cut off as Aragorn kissed the delicate tip of her elven ears. She whimpered as his mouth closed over the pointed tip and sucked gently, "Perhaps-" she murmured, "now is a fine time." Before sinking completely into her husbands embrace.  
  
AN: sorry it's so short, but what did ya think? Huh? Should I add another chappie or what?????????????? Review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
